Clash of the Sadists!
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: The most sadistic people in GINTAMA are all in one island!


Author's note: _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT**_

Please review if you like it!(not liked)

* * *

><p>The mighty creator has gotten mad to the most sadistic people in Edo, so he devised a plan to gather them in a deserted island. An island for people with sadistic minds and pure sadists, he called it 'Sadistic Island' because it makes the people in it fight and kill each other.<p>

The mighty creator is referring to Otae, Sougo, and Kamui, the most sadistic person in Edo.

The first thing he did was to make Otae jump from a cruise ship for a year supply of bargain dish.

The second thing he did was to make Kamui fall of the spaceship for many reasons.

The third thing he did was to make Sougo jump of an airplane for a peek in Hjikata's misery on the lands.

_After a while…_

"Where am I?" Otae wondered she's on the west part of the island.

_Somewhere else…_

"What just happened? Where's Hijikata?" Sougo asked himself.

"I don't know either," someone from behind asked, it was Kamui.

"Who the hell are you?" Sougo asked him.

"I'm Kamui! Nice to meet you! I don't like weak people so I kill them with a big smile!" he replied to him with a smile.

"So what? I'm not asking," Soogo said sarcastically.

"We shouldn't be fighting for now…"

"You're right," the two went on their way. Sougo is calm and Kamui is also calm so they're both calm. "Let's find something to eat," Kamui suggested, "Yeah, and I'll find some shelter," Sougo replied.

After minutes of finding food and shelter, they didn't do a thing.

"Where's the food?" Sougo asked Kamui.

"I don't know," _Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not gonna find food just to share it with you! _"Where's the shelter?"

"I don't know," _I'm not gonna find shelter for the two of us! I only do things for myself!_

So the two were stuck with nothing so they continued on exploring the island. They found clams by the shore but they're all empty, it seems that someone made a horrible cooking, the smell of something burnt is all over the air; there were warm fire and the clams where there also, it's all black and ashy and the brunette is there cooking it.

"Oh! Okita-san, what brings you here?" someone said with a sweet voice and smile, it was Otae.

"What does it look like? We're stranded on this island," he replied rolling his eyes.

"What did you just say?" her smile turns sadistic.

"I said we-"

_**BOOM!**_

Otae threw a big rock at them making Kamui surprised, "I really don't like those kinds of replies, so be careful next time," she said in a scary voice. She went back to burning the food, cooking to be precise.

"Eh? She's as strong as those Yato girls in my planet," Kamui interrupted.

"Yeah, you could've seen her terrorize our commander," Sougo told him, the two decided to go up against Otae since they're the first one to team up. On the other hand Otae doesn't think of them as a threat since she could get rid of them anytime if her temper is on the limit. _You bastards! I'll be kind for now…_

Otae gave the two some of the food she cooked.

"What's this?" they asked.

"It's called food," she replied with the usual creepy smile.

"Oh! Food," Kamui ate it in a second and vomited it in a blink of an eye, good thing Otae didn't notice or there will be another rumble again. On the other hand Sougo didn't think for a second to throw it away whenever she's looking the other way.

"Oh, by the way who are you? You look like Kagura in a closer look," she asked Kamui.

"My name is Kamui," he said about to throw up again, the horrible taste won't leave his taste buds.

"Since we're the only three here, I'll share you the cave I found over there," she pointed out to the nearest cave.

"Only three?" _How did she know about that? What made her sure that we're the only three here?_

"Uhmm, what makes you sure that there are only three of us?" Sougo finally had the courage to ask.

"There was a gorilla stalking me while I almost drowned at sea, so I took care of him," she said to him.

_Scary!_ Kamui thought, even he became afraid of the most sadistic person on the island, but he can give a one on one fight with her if necessary.

_She's a bitch! Kondou-san, why are so dumb? Stalking a beast like her…_Sougo thought.

_Somewhere…_

"Otae-san, please save me!" Kondou screamed while hanging from a destroyed ship.

_The next day…_

"Let's go look for something to eat," Otae told the two who were sleeping soundly outside the cave. Yes, she shared her shelter by letting them sleep outside of it.

"Okay," Sougo yawned and so as Kamui.

"Let's meet on this very spot," she told them.

The three parted, Sougo walked north, Kamui took south, and Otae went west. As they walked each of them found something.

Otae found her year supply of bargain dish, "With this I could gain my full strength."

Kamui found good food, "Food! Now I could kill those two without hesitations!" he yelled in joy.

Sougo found his bazooka, "With this I can blast those two," he thought diabolically.

They went back to the place as promise they each have they're evil intentions aside, "I found a bargain dish, you can have if you want," Otae offered and Sougo took one, "I have food!" Kamui shared but nobody wants it because he already ate it.

"So…" Otae tried to start a conversation, "Do you know why we're stranded here of all people?"

"No, but I have a theory," Sougo replied rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"What?" Kamui asked.

"We all have one thing in common," Otae and Kamui are now even more interested, "We are all sadist, strong, and tried we to kill each other from the start!" he held out his bazooka and blasted it at his targets.

The two dodged while they are high up in the air because of the explosion, Otae tried to strangle Kamui with a smile and her victim is also smiling, Kamui grabbed her arms but Otae twisted his hands so he groaned a little from pain, Sougo is still continuously blasting his bazooka to the two who were killing each other from the air.

Kamui landed his fist to the ground which made it cracked, the attack was meant for Sougo, he quickly dodged it, and reached out for his katana, Otae landed with her fist straight to Kamui's face. Before he flew away Otae grabbed him by the collar.

"Wait! This is going nowhere. One of us must have a partner to get rid of the other," Sougo suggested.

"How? We hate each other," Otae replied letting Kamui go.

"How about we vote, the one who gets to be most hated will be the left out while the other two teams up," Kamui suggested.

"Good idea," Sougo agreed.

"Okay who hates me?" Kamui asked, Otae raised her hand and Sougo also.

"Who hates her?" Kamui pointed at Otae, he raised his hand and Sougo did.

"Who hates him?" he pointed at Sougo, he raised his hand and Otae also.

"This is nonsense! Let's just kill each other!" Otae is now fully active.

The three of them killed each other endlessly…

_After a century…_

"Dad, what's with that island? It looks very creepy," the little girl asked.

"Oh, I forgot its name but if you listen closely you'll hear the spirits of the people who tried to kill each other for a long time, but nobody really knows who won."

"I can hear them! There's a sound of a bazooka, a woman screaming angrily, and soft explosions."

"Really?"

* * *

><p>I don't own anything illegal...<p>

Nobody really knows who the mighty creator is...


End file.
